This invention relates to cable termination assemblies; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved termination assembly for efficiently connecting a coaxial cable to a selected device, such as, the terminal on a cable television set.
Coaxial cables are broadly comprised of inner and outer concentric conductors separated by a dielectric insulator and encased or covered by an outer jacket of a rubber-like material. Numerous end connectors have been devised to effect a secure mechanical and electrical connector to the end of the coaxial cable typically by having the inner conductor and dielectric insulator extend through an inner sleeve of the termination assembly while the outer conductor and jacket are inserted into an annular space between the inner sleeve and outer sleeve. The outer sleeve is then crimped in a radially inward direction to securely clamp the end of the cable within the connector, and a fastener on the opposite end of the connector is then connected to the post or terminal, such as, for example, by a nut on the opposite end of the termination assembly to the inner and outer sleeves, or by a bayonet pin and slot between the connecting members, or by means of a suitable press fit or snap fit connection. Representative termination assemblies or connectors that have been devised for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,616; 6,089,913 and 5,863,220, all invented by the applicant of this patent application.
As a setting for the present invention, the '616 patent referred to above utilizes serrations along an outer surface of the inner sleeve of the connector and sealing ribs along an inner surface of the outer sleeve and in facing relation to the serrations so as to effect a secure weather-tight seal with the outer conductor and jacket which are inserted between the inner and outer sleeves.
There is a continuing need for a compression-type coaxial cable end connector which is capable of achieving an improved localized mechanical connection between the cable end and connector in response to axial advancement of a crimping ring along the end of the cable-receiving connector end and which is conformable for use in different sizes and types of connectors with a simplified crimping ring which may either be preassembled onto the end of the connector prior to shipment to the field or may be assembled when the crimping operation is to be performed.